Amor não tira férias
by Alice E.S.D
Summary: Autoras: eu e Lana  Rose Weasly ao lado de suas melhores amigas, Lílian Luna Potter, Melissa Waldorf, Isabella Cooper,Susanna Cabot, vão descobrir que o amor não tira ferias. Quarteto maravilha da sonserina é principal culpado
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic escrita por mim e Ilana **

Nome: Melissa Waldorf  
>Casa: Grifinoria<br>Idade :17 anos  
>Sangue : Mestiça<br>História : Italiana, vinda de uma família numerosa como os Weasley não dispensa uma festa seus pais tem uma pizzaria. Sua mãe é trouxa e seu pai bruxo. Eles são a tipica família italiana. Tem dois irmãos mais velhos e uma irmã mais nova. Vieram da Itália quando a menina tinha 10 anos, pois uma vizinha descobriu o "segredo" deles. Algo que nem os próprios filhos sabem. Seu ex namorado Jason Caillat é ainda totalmente apaixonado por ela.  
>Pais :Erica e Juliano Waldorf<br>Aparencia Física: cabelos ondulado negros e olhos azul celeste, considerada umas das mais belas do castelo, possuí um corpo curvilíneo e um belo sorriso.  
>Personalidade: Ela á uma das únicas pessoas que conseguem fazer Bella se estressar e ama irritar Rose, é brincalhona, festeira, ciumenta quando se trata do namorado.<br>Hobbies (quadribol, monitor, clubes):Monitora  
>Amizade: Ela fica de birra com Rose mas são muito amigas assim como as outras meninas...<br>Inimigos :Ela odeia os cafajestes "Sonserinos" É fora isso não tem muitos inimigos  
>Par romântico: James Potter<p>

Nome: Rose Weasley  
>Casa: Grifinoria<br>Idade: 17  
>Sangue: Mestiça<br>História: É a filha mais velha, xodó de Ron parecida com a mãe no jeito de ser mas é tão brincalhona quanto o pai. No primeiro e segundo ano falava com Scorpion até acontecer o lance das provas... Ela sempre passa as ferias na Tocas mas esse ano convenceu os pais a deixa-la viajar...  
>Pais: Hermione e Ronald Weasley<br>Aparencia Fisica: ruiva, cabelos cheios, olhos azul  
>Personalidade: É como Hermione inteligente, é mandona brincalhona odeia injustiça e luta pelo que acha certo.<br>Hobbies (quadribol, monitor, clubes) :Monitora Chefe  
>Amizade: Mel ,Bella Lily e Alvo<br>Inimigos : Dafne Malfoy  
>Par romântico : Scorpion Malfoy<p>

Nome : Isabella Cooper  
>Casa : Grifinoria<br>Idade : 17  
>Sangue : Puro<br>História : Família toda Sonserina. Seu pai é sua vida, depois que sua mãe morreu só ficaram ela o pai e a pequena Mariah, seu pai tem orgulho que ela seja Grifinoria como a mãe. A mãe morreu quando deu a luz a Mariah que tem 6 anos. O pai de Bella é obrigado a conviver com o preconceito da mãe dele que quer a neta casada logo que fizer 18 anos. A velha bruxa teve seu marido comensal e acredita que a neta é sonserina (Uma mentira inventada por todos da família).  
>Sua a mãe talvez ainda esteja viva..<br>Pais : Arlete e Johnny Cooper  
>Aparencia Física : cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos grandes bem pretos<br>Personalidade : Ela é estudiosa quieta mas tem algo dentro de si que precisa se libertar e Edmund Zabini vai ajuda-la nisso. É calma mas perde a paciência fácil  
>Hobbies (quadribol, monitor, clubes) : Artilheira<br>Amizade :Rose Mel e Lili.  
>Inimigos: Sonserinos e sua avó Adélia.<br>Par romântico: Edmund Zabini

Nome: Lílian Luna Potter  
>Casa: Grifinória<br>Idade: 15 anos  
>Sangue : Mestiço<br>História : Filha do menino que sobreviveu, teve um infância alegre e sempre considerada a princesinha da casa, sempre ganhando atenção e adorada. Se da bem com seus irmãos e a única que consegue cotrala-los, apesar que todas as vezes que acha um namoradinho eles logo tratam de por fim ao romance, fazendo ficar dias sem falar com eles.  
>Pais :Harry Potter e Gina Weasly Potter<br>Aparência Fisica : cabelos ondulados ruivos e olhos claros (tive que mudar porque não se acha ruiva com essas características), pequena na  
>altura (1,62 e meio)<br>Personalidade : Possui uma personalidade forte, amorosa com todos, mas tem pavio curto. Adora uma festa, uma aventura e mistério. Alegre, saltitante, ás vezes lembra muito a Luna ignorando a parte de crer no Pasquine. Outras lembra a original Lily, sempre estudando. E por fim a sua mãe que não desiste nunca.  
>Hobbies (quadribol, monitor, clubes) : Artilheira<br>Amizade : Rose, Melissa,Bella, Susy seus primos e irmãos  
>Inimigos :Não se dá bem com amigos do irmão e a prima do Scorpios<br>Par romântico : Dimitre Mendeveel - o garoto sempre calado é um mistério para ela

Nome: Susanna Cabot (Susy)  
>Casa: Corvinal<br>Idade: 15 anos  
>Sangue: Puro<br>História: Desde de pequena e atormentava por flash do futuro. Muitas vezes não entende eles até acontecerem. Já viu muita tragedia e as vezes pode dizer o que vai acontecer na vida de alguém. Sofrem muito com isso e acabou achando com valvula de escape o estudo, por isso parou na convinal. No primeiro ano se tornou amiga da Lilian e era atormentada por seu irmão Alvo. Seus pais se mudaram para França, forçando a ir para Beauxbatons. Lily a convida para ir a viagem juntas e logo aceita por não ter mais nenhuma amiga. Lá recontra Alvo que esta muito bonito para seu coração e percebe que ele também viu que ela cresceu e se tornou uma bela mulher.  
>Pais: Arthur e Sarah Cabot<br>Aparencia Fisica: Baixinha (1,58 de altura a "pequena'' do grupo), cabelos loiros dorados, olhos azuis, quando tem uma visão ficam brancos, um corpo cheio de curvas.  
>Personalidade: Timida e envergonhada. E uma menina triste, não é fácil ver pessoas morrendo e não poder ajudar. Mas se torna alegre ao lado da melhor amiga Lilian. Pensa que nunca achara alguém que ame, mas não deixa de ser romântica. Doce, esperta, consegue ver beleza até no cair da chuva, se alegrando nas coisas simples da vida. A unica pessoa que consegue lhe estressar e Alvo Potter. Adora se vestir na moda<br>Hobbies: Nenhum é isolada na sua escola  
>Amizade: Lilian e as demais garotas. Que vão fazer ela se torna e se torna mais alegre. Ela e a Li adoram se vestir na moda<br>Inimigos: Todos aqueles que querem abusar do seus dom  
>Par romântico: O metido, arrogante e trasgo do Alvo<p>

Nome: Edmund Zabini ?  
>Casa: Sonserina<br>Idade:17  
>Sangue: Puro<br>História: Veio de uma família de sangue puro é um tipico Sonserino , ama zoar com os Grifinorios é o maior cafajeste de Hogwarts, seu maior alvo Grifinorio é Isabella Cooper a Cdf certinha que não o "suporta" suas brigas sempre acabam em uma surpresinha pode acabar ajudando a uni-los ou os afastando de vez. A avó de Bella planeja casá-la com um Sonserino Sangue-Puro assim como a neta...  
>Pais: Pansy e Blásio Zabini<br>Aparência Física: cabelos castanho e olhos negros, batedor de 1,90 de altura.  
>Personalidade: É brincalhão, gosta de iludir as meninas , no fundo ele é legal quando a pessoa o conhece direito. Não liga muito pra Sangues puros ou sangue ruim ele não é tão preconceituoso quanto seus pais.E o mais cruel dos quatros amigos<br>Hobbies (quadribol, monitor, clubes): Batedor  
>Amizade:Quarteto fantástico da sonserina<br>Inimigos: Grifinorios e Lufanos  
>Par romântico: Bella Cooper, a pessoa que ele mais gosta de irritar<p>

Nome: Demitre Mendeveel  
>Casa: Sonserina<br>Idade: 17 anos  
>Sangue: Puro<br>História: Filho de ex- comensais da morte e de uma família rica e tradicional, foi criado pela avó paterna pois seus pais estavam presos. Cresceu sofrendo preconceito pelas maldades que sua família cometeu, acabou se tornando fechado e quieto. Apesar da avó ser extremante preconceituosa, ele não tinha uma opinião formada até conhecer Alvo Potter, o qual lhe ensinou que todos são iguais independente da sua origem.  
>Pais: Amanda e Peter Mendeveel<br>Aparencia Fisica: os cabelos negros curtos, olhos azul vivo, um corpo e um rosto perfeito, alto de 1,85 de altura  
>Personalidade: Fechado, quieto, tímido e estudioso. Só se solta com os melhores amigos aprontando muito pelo castelo. Quando não gosta de alguém pode se torna um típico sonserino: arrogante,metido, cruel, irônico e preconceituoso<br>Hobbies: Monitor  
>Amizade: Scorpios, Alvo, Edmund<br>Inimigos: Nenhum declarado, mas isso não significa que poder criar um.  
>Par romântico: Lílian Potter.<p>

Nome: Scorpion Hyperion Malfoy  
>Casa:Sonserina<br>Idade:17  
>Sangue: Puro<br>História: É filho de um ex comensal que se regenerou e de uma mãe super protetora que acha que as garotas que o filho saem não merecem o menino de atenção, sua mãe muda o conceito até ser ajudada por uma menina ruiva...Scorpion teve amor em seu lar e não foi criada com muitas regras, seus pais sempre foram compreensivos apesar de serem sonserinos.  
>Pais: Astoria e Draco Malfoy<br>Aparencia Fisica:os cabelos loiros sedosos, olhos azul piscina, rosto aristocrático e corpo perfeito,  
>Personalidade:esperto, galinha e um maroto Sonserino.<br>Hobbies (quadribol, monitor, clubes): Artilheiro  
>Amizade: Quarteto fantástico e as vezes conversa com Bella...<br>Inimigos: Grifinorios e Jake Hudson ex namorado de Rose, Corvinal.  
>Par romântico: Rose Weasley<p>

Nome:Alvo Severo Potter  
>Casa: Sonserina<br>Idade: 17 anos  
>Sangue: Mestiço<br>História: Filho do meio de Harry Potter, sempre teve medo de acabar na Sonserina, quando isto aconteceu se sentiu muito mal, pensando que seu pai ia achar. Este disse que amaria do mesmo jeito o que fez ele se sentir livre para ser um verdinho. Logo se tornou amigo de Scorpion e começaram a aprontar pelo castelo  
>Pais: Harry e Gina Potter<br>Aparencia Fisica: os cabelos despenteados apontando para todos os lados, olhos de tom de verde vivo, 1,83 de altura, com um rosto e corpo muito bonito  
>Personalidade: Animado, irônico e arrogante. Não gosta de demonstrar sentimentos. Maroto de segunda a domingo, estudioso (apesar de não precisar) e galinha. Um de seus hobbies e perturbar os outros, principalmente a "pequena". Super protetor com a Lilian e Rose<br>Hobbies (quadribol, monitor, clubes): Apanhador  
>Amizade: O quarteto maravilha da sonserina e seus primos e irmãos.<br>Inimigos: Griforianos em geral, mas apenas se estes começarem  
>Par romântico: Susana Cabot, a menina estranha que se tornou uma bela mulher<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A fanfic originalmente não foi dividida em capítulos, então esses não possuíram nomes. Espero que gostem. Só lembrando que essa é minha é da Lana. Obrigada. Cometem e assim continuo com mais. ****  
><strong> 

Na cabine 35 com destinos a Londres, se encontrava umas jovens bruxas começariam suas férias dentro de poucos minutos. Mesmo com o clima festivo uma garota de cabelos cheios e ruivos e olho azuis. Rose Weasly se encontrava lendo um livro de Runas Antigas. Isso não significava que estava alheia a conversa de suas melhores amigas.

- Larga esse livro Ro – exclamou uma ruiva, Lílian Luna Potter. Possuía os cabelos ondulados ruivos e olhos claros variando do azul ao verde, pequena na

altura, porém com uma personalidade forte.

- Concordo com a Lily - falou Isabella Cooper, seus cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos grandes bem pretos criava um ar exótico e bonito ao seu rosto - Até eu não estou lendo

- Apenas me despedindo deles – comentou a garota revirando os olhos – vão incomodar a Mel

- Ei – exclamou Melissa Waldorf , tinha os cabelos ondulado castanhos e olhos azul celeste, considerada umas das mais belas do castelo, possuía um corpo curvilíneo e um belo sorriso – me ignorem por favor crianças.

As duas primas trocaram um breve sorriso maroto. A mais velha sentada ao lado da vitima conjurou uma torta a outra uma câmera fotográfica

- Para que essa câmera pimentinha? – perguntou confusa – O que vocês estão aprontando? – e foi se virando para a outra garota ao seu lado

Em um determinado momento encarava a torta no outro esta se espalhava por

cada canto do seu rosto e cabelo. Flash de fotos iluminavam a cabine das griforianas.

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS – berrou e saiu correndo atrás das garotas no espaço limitado, derrubando livros, doces e jogando pedaços de tortas por todos os lados

Na cabine ao lado se encontrava um grupo de sonserianos. Dois deles jogavam xadrez bruxo e os outros dois faziam a contagem de garotas que saiam ao longo do ano letivo.

- Esquece Scorp, eu vou ganhar. Já estou na frente mesmo –debochou o moreno. Possuía os cabelos despenteados apontando para todos os lados, olhos de tom de verde vivo, 1,83 de altura, com um rosto e corpo muito bonito. Alvo Severo Potter apanhador das cobras, esperto e maroto.

- Não adianta Al, eu sou mais bonito e nunca perco. Viu? 57 estamos empatados – comentou arrogante o loiro. Tinha os cabelos loiros sedosos, olhos azul piscina, rosto aristocrático e corpo perfeito. Scorpion Malfoy, o melhor artilheiro do castelo, esperto, galinha e mais um maroto sonserino.

- Vocês dois parem discutir e escutem esses gritos –comentou o mais "certinho" do grupo. Demitre Mendeveel, tinha os cabelos negros curtos, olhos azul vivo, um corpo e um rosto perfeito escondido embaixo de roupas negras.

- Vão ver o que esta acontecendo – falou o mais cruel dos quatros, Edmund Zabine, cabelos castanho e olhos negros, batedor de 1,90 de altura.

– Se for mulher Al vamos ver que desempata primeiro - Ou seja, eu - comentou o Loiro

Os dois saíram rindo, deixando os outros amigos em uma conversa sobre quadribol e se encaminharam ao compartimento vizinho.

As meninas correram pelo corredor até a porta de uma das cabines se abrir e dois sonserinos saírem dela.

-Eu vou ganhar - os dois falaram juntos, mas ao verem as garotas pararam abruptamente. As ruivas e a morena estavam olhando para eles com curiosidade, afinal eles pareciam pronto para o ataque, mas depois arregalaram os olhos.

-Ér... Pro outro lado – Scorpion apontou e quando as meninas olharam, ele e Alvo correram pro lado garotas riram achando que eles estavam loucos mas quando iam recomeçar a "brincadeira" outro sonserino saiu da cabine.

-Hum... Grifinórias na nossa área ? –ele falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e as três reviraram os olhos, as ruivas passaram por ele para voltarem à cabine mas ele não deixou a morena passar.

-Licença – ela falou e ele sorriu tentando encurralá-la entre a porta de uma das cabines -Zabini faz um favor pra mim ? Vai pro inferno!

-Nossa convite pra sua casa? Não sei, Grifinorios costumam não gostar da companhia de sonserinos –ele disse fazendo a garota o fuzilar com os olhos.

-Pode fazer o favor de sair da minha frente Zabini

-Cooper quiser passa por cima - ele falou debochado e em um ataque de infantilidade ela mostrou a língua a ele. - Quem mostra a língua tá implorando por um beijo Cooper

-Seu idiota... - ela não consegue terminar de falar, Zabini a agarra do nada e a beijou.

Ela tentou se separar dele, mas seu corpo não, segurou o garoto pelos cabelos puxando pra mais perto, seus lábios devoraram os lábios do sonserino que segurava sua cintura com força enquanto a outra mão tocava os cachos castanhos enrolando nos dedos.

Bella se tocou de onde estava e com quem estava e o empurrou, saiu dali quase correndo. Isso já tinha acontecido uma vez mas agora ela sentiu algo mais, chegou à cabine corada e as meninas olharam para ela curiosas.

-Gosto de torta...- Edmund falou sem querer quando chegou à cabine.

-O que você disse Ed ? –Scorpion perguntou enquanto Alvo lia "Quadribol através dos

séculos", Dimitri olhava a paisagem.

-Ganhei de vocês – ele riu, mentira, gargalhou.

-Quem foi ? –Dimitri tirou os olhos da paisagem pra perguntar.

-Que casa ela é ? –Alvo olhou para ele desviando a atenção do livro.

-Conhecemos ?- Scorpion ficou um pouco decepcionado, outra vez Ed ganhava.

-Não vou dizer, ela é um pouco...Grifinoria –ele falou rindo – Não vou manchar minha reputação e a dela.

-Como vamos saber que você ganhou?- Alvo perguntou e ele fez cara de ofendido

-Já trapaceei antes meninos ?- perguntou e quando os outros três iam abrir a boca pra responder ele falou –Não respondam, assim me ofendem – falou rindo e mostrou a ele um brinco.

-Um brinco ?

-É procurem a Grifinoria que perdeu esse brinco e vão achar a garota que fiquei.

Os garotos nem esperaram outro aviso e começaram a vasculhar todo lugar, a primeira cabine que entraram tinha algumas Grifinorias e eles entraram sorrindo. Algumas das garotas abriram um grande sorriso e as outras ficaram estáticas.

-Droga não é essa - Scorpion falou.

-Olha que tal cada um procurar em uma cabine e quando achar fala achei? –Dimitri Perguntou.

-isso ai Dimi – Alvo falou

Dimitri entrou numa cabine duas garotas grifinorias, as duas o comiam com os olhos e quando ele tentou sair foram em cima dele. Scorpion entrou em uma cabine com uma garota ele a olhou e revirou os olhos. Quando ia sair ela o puxou de volta. Empurrou o loiro e o beijou.

Scorpion não correspondeu ao beijo o que frustrou a bela garota de cabelos loiros. Ela o soltou e ele saiu da cabine limpando a boca, que foi um golpe mortal para Dafne Malfoy.

-Acheiii – Os gritos de Alvo despertaram Scorpion, não era só gritos eram gritos acompanhado de grandes gargalhadas.

Quando ele e Dimitri chegaram à cabine tomaram um susto, a garota mais estranha de Hogwarts estava com o outro par do tal brinco na mão e olhava para Ed como se o olhar tirasse pedaço. As outras garotas da cabine saíram e ele ficou tentando se explicar para os amigos até que os três resolveram sair rindo e deixá-lo ali com a garota. Logo depois que eles bateram a porta da cabine à garota agarrou Ed e tentou beijá-la

-ME AJUDEM – Ele gritou e viu Isabella aparecer na porta sorrindo – ME TIRE DAQUI COOPER ME TIRE DAQUI – ele gritava desesperado pulando de um banco para o outro tentando se afastar da garota que tentava pega-lo.

Foi quando viu ela fazendo um feitiço, e logo depois deu um tchauzinho pelo vidro ele ficou parado e esse segundo critico fez a garota o pegar...

-COOPER VOCÊ ME - ele gritou e dá cabine ao lado ela riu.

Bella chegou rindo na cabine 35 no qual se encontrava suas amigas. Elas olharam surpresas e aguardavam respostas. Tinha prometido que se ajudarem achar uma garota feia que pegasse seu brinco, ela contava o porquê de chegar corada na ultima vez.

- Então Bellinha, está na hora de contar tudo aqui para Titia Mel – esta sorria abertamente, sabia que só uma pessoa era capaz de fazer a quietinha Cooper aprontar.

- Ah..bom..e que quando saímos daqui – a menina começou a corar. Atraindo sorrisos maliciosos da ruiva mais nova – o Zabine me beijou – falou rapidamente, nesta hora o queixo da Rose despencou, Lily bateu palmas e a Mel apenas aguardava o fim da história – e sabe..roubou meu brinco e eu quis me vingar

- E que vingança em Bella. E assim que se faz, beija sem permissão tem que ou apanhar ou se humilhar – comentou a morena. Fazendo todas rirem – A nossa menina está crescendo - fazendo começar mais um roda de risos.

A viagem estava quase no fim quando a monitora chefe lembrou-se do convite que deveria fazer a suas amigas. Finalmente conseguira convencer Ronald Weasly a deixar realizar uma viagem de férias e sabia que seus padrinhos também iam deixar Lily ir junto.

- Meninas o que vocês vão fazer nessas férias? – perguntou alegre

- O que estas aprontando Ro? – exclamou Li

- Eu não sei, mas estou dentro – comentou Bella

- Só vou se tiver festas, homens gostosos e shopping

- Mel querida, a minha proposta é uma viagem de volta ao mundo – sorria alegre com as reações das amigas que tinhas os olhos brilhando – E um grupo de viagem de adolescentes bruxos durante os 2 meses e meio de férias. Vamos conhecer vários lugares, ir a varias festas, conhecer varia pessoas

- EU TO DENTRO – berraram as outras três. Começando a bolar os planos da viagem.

- Será que Ed já acabou com a estranha da.. qual é o nome dela mesmo?

- Scorp, possivelmente não, aquela guria parece ter um fogo – comentou o moreno de cabelos rebeldes, sendo completado pelo outro moreno do grupo - Nome? Aquilo tem nome?

- Se tiver deve ser Trapuzilda – debochou o loiro

- Quem sabe Feiurosca – completou Alvo rindo, lembrando da carta do seu pai daquela manhã – Garotos o que acham de viagem ao redor do mundo?

Os dois outros amigos trocaram um breve sorriso maroto e concordaram. Aquelas seriam as melhores férias das suas vidas e tinham que planejar

Finalmente chegara o tão esperado dia para o inicio da viagem à volta ao mundo. Lílian Potter terminava de arrumar suas malas, certificando que não esquecia nenhum objeto importante e estava feliz sua melhor amiga havia aceitado sair da França e entrar nessa aventura.

No quarto ao lado seu irmão James Sirius Potter, olhos e cabelos negros, um corpo definido com seus 1,83 de altura, um dos homens mais belos do castelo e com uma lista enorme de fãs, recebia a carta de seu melhor amigo Jake Hudson, o qual possuía cabelos castanho escuro olhos castanho claros corpo bem definido alto forte e um belo sorriso, confirmando a sua ida a viagem. Sabia que o corvinal é apaixonado pela sua prima Rose, mas se ela tinha que ficar com alguém que seja de confiança.

No quarto do fim do corredor, se encontrava o único sonsariano daquela casas de leões. Ele e um loiro conversam atrás de um espelho de duas faces.

- Dafne vai também?

- Vai, a minha mãe disse que é bom passar mais tempo juntos. Nós éramos melhores amigos – falou loiro revirando os olhos

- Scorpios, você eram melhores amigos até você levar-la para cama – um sorriso malicioso apareceu nos lábios de ambos – mas e ai? Vai ficar com a queridinha e gostosa da Dafne ou solteiro?

- Alvo mais respeitos é minha prima. Mas respondendo.. as duas ideias são perfeitas

- Você não presta Scorp – escutasse um berro – A minha mãe está chamado. Tchau cara, fui.

-Vovó... - Bella já estava no limite da razão - Minha malas já estão prontas e eu não vou ficar aqui pra conhecer um noivo que eu não quero. Além disso, eu e Mari queremos nos ver livre da senhora.

Bella olhou para a velha vó, mas se sentou, não queria ficar. Mariah sentou se ao lado da sua irmã, tinha 6 anos com olhos azuis e cabelos negros.

-Isabella, terão grifinorios nessa viagem?

-Naturalmente... - ela ia continuar, mas o olhar do pai a fez parar – E muitos

sonserinos... Agora tenho que ir vó – falou se levantando.

-Diga um nome...

-Zabini - ela respondeu sem pensar e pôs a mão na boca, nem sabia mesmo se ele iria, mas só de ouvir sonserina lembrava aquele traste. Ela se virou pegou a mão da irmã e saiu não viu o sorriso da avó...

Luane terminava de arrumar suas malas... Rindo. Lembrava de quando Hugo a convidou para passar as férias com ele, ela teve um trabalho árduo para convencer seus pais e é claro nem pode contar que seu namorado poderia protegê-la de tudo afinal ele é bruxo!

Flashback

-Lua... Meus primos e eu vamos viajar o que você acha de ir conosco? Ah não falei errado vou repetir – Hugo, um ruivo de olhos claros e braços fortes, falava olhando para a porta da casa de Lua, nem percebendo a presença da garota. A garota tinha cabelos roxos e olhos azuis, um pouco gordinha mas não ligava para isso.

-De novo, Lua eu e meus primos vamos ér... Quer passar as férias comigo? Droga foi péssimo – ele falou e ela riu baixinho.

-lua...

-ACEITO Huguis - ela falou o abraçando por trás e Hugo sorriu – Agora só falta convencer meus pais... – Se soltou de Hugo e quando ele foi ver onde ela tinha ido sorriu involuntariamente.

Lua estava correndo atrás de uma borboleta, seus olhos brilhavam.

Fim flashback

-Ainda bem que você chegou Cara, por que demorou tanto?- Alvo perguntou a Scorpion. Este olhou para o traste da prima e fazendo o moreno rir. Dafne falava com as amigas que pareciam animadas. Nem notou ninguém.

-Alguns tem sorte com primas, eu não – bufou o loiro e Alvo olhou como se ele fosse louco, os dois riram.

-Nossa quem é aquela gata?- Moreno de olhos verdes perguntou hipnotizado pela a bela garota loira bem baixinha e com olhos muito azuis, com curvas definidas. Lily riu baixinho.

-É a Susy – ela falou displicentemente.

-Que Susy? Aquela esquisitinha da Corvinal?- ele falou ainda olhando a garota se aproximando.

-Nossa eu queria ter uma esquisitinha dessa – Scorpion falou.

"Eu também" Alvo pensou quando a menina finalmente estava perto do grupo.

- Limpa a baba Alvinho – James falou e tirando seu irmão do transe. –Tá muito gata Susy – ele falou abraçando a garota.

-Ai amiga que saudades - A ruiva abraçou a amiga e começaram uma conversa animada. Mel e James se beijavam e Alvo e Scorpion falavam sobre Quadribol quando viram Rose chegando abraçada com Jake e Hugo conversando com Lua sobre as coisas que nunca de deve falar a um bruxo.

-Oi gente - falou Rose com um sorriso nos lábios que se perdeu ao ver Scorpion.

-O que ele tá fazendo aqui?- Jake e Scorpion falaram, ou melhor, gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-O mesmo que todos nós – Mel falou e fez uma pausa e acrescentou – Afinal temos aqui o melhor jogador de Hogwarts - falou botando fogo.

-Eu sou o melhor jogador de Hogwarts – os dois falaram juntos novamente.

-EU SOU- os dois já estavam a ponto de se pegaram quando Dimitri chegou.

-Nossa mal os grifinorios chegaram já presencio barraco – Dimi falou entendiado e recebendo um tapa de Alvo e era que fuzilado com os olhares dos leões - Afinal cadê o Ed? –Os sonserinos se olharam e Rose Mel também.

-Droga, Bella ainda não chegou... E se ela se perder? Ela nunca veio há um aeroporto. – Mel perguntou

-Temos que fazer o Check-in... - ele se olharam - se não perdemos a viajem – falou James.

-Mariah? – Bella gritou desesperada - Mariah... - estava olhando tudo em volta e nada de achar sua irmã. Pior que perder aquela viajem era perdendo a princesinha.

-Nossa – Mariah parou por um instante – Como será que eles voam sem vassouras? – olhou para um grande avião com os olhos brilhando.

-Ei pequena – Edmund olhou para a meninha e deduziu que ela estivesse com um deles - Como é seu nome?

-Mariah DiNuzio Cooper prazer, e você é ...?

-Ed Zabini, então Mari tá perdida ?- ele perguntou e a menina fez que sim – Quem foi o irresponsável que te perdeu ?

-Não foi irresponsável eu me perdi sozinha – falou fazendo bico –Quero minha irmã...

-Vem eu te ajudo a achá-la – ele falou dando a mão a menina.

-Ultima chama para o voou 193 – uma voz falou e todos já estavam desesperados.

-Ei ali minha irmã –Mariah falou abrindo um sorriso, foi correndo ao encontro de Bella.

-Meu Merlin Mari! Menina eu – ela começou a chorar abraçando a irmã – tá tudo bem meu amor?Alguém fez mal a você?

-Não Bel, mas eu conheci um amigo que me troche aqui, ele é bruxo –ela apontou para Ed e controlou a vontade dizer que "Inacreditável"

-Ei, acho melhor nós irmos fazer o Check-in ou vamos ficar aqui mesmo- ele falou puxando as duas em direção ao terminal 12.

-Nem acredito nisso– Rose falou derrotada, estava sentada em uma fileira de três, as outras duas poltronas eram de Mariah e Bella. Mas elas não tinham chegado.

-Em que você não acredita Rô ? – A voz doce de Mariah fez o grupo bruxo olhar pra trás, Rose levantou rápido e abraçou a menininha.

-Nossa o que aconteceu com você ? –Rose perguntou a amiga e Scorpion ao amigo na mesma hora e Mariah riu.

-Longa historia- os três falaram e o resto do grupo começou a rir.


End file.
